Capitalizing on the experiences and resources of several heretofore independent research teams at Columbia University, what is proposed is an integrated, multidisciplinary program of social science research and training focussing on particular aspects of drug behavior and the effort to control that behavior. Five major themes have characterized our research in the past: drug behavior among adolescents and youth; cross- cultural studies of differences in drug behavior--within the United States and in other countries; the use of prospective longitudinal research techniques to measure changes in drug behavior over time; the evaluation of intervention efforts--which includes community-wide drug abuse treatment programs and national drug policy; and a concern with methodological problems presented by population surveys of drug behavior and by the evaluation of intervention programs. Within these areas, four major objectives have been set for the proposed Center. One is to conduct cross-study analyses, drawing on the considerable body of data which we have already collected. A second objective is to generate new research by conducting feasibility studies in the U.S. and in other countries. A third objective is to hold two major conferences--one on strategies of longitudinal research on drug use, the other on the utilization of social science research findings on drug use and its control. The fourth objective is to increase the opportunities at Columbia University for training social science researchers in this field-- by expanding the relevant course offerings and by apprenticing trainees on population studies and on evaluation programs.